Kiss&School
by Mad H.W
Summary: Recueil de drabbles : Avez-vous déjà imaginé à quoi pouvait ressembler les amours des Alliés, l'Axe, les Nordiques et leurs camarades s'ils étaient au lycée ? [AU - Gakuen]
1. Rentrée

Bonsoir petits escargots aux herbes~

Voici donc un petit cadeau pour ceux qui ont repris l'école aujourd'hui (je pense à toi ma chewie~) :

Un recueil de drabble pour tout le mois de septembre (si tout va bien)

Donc, travaillez bien et... Enjoy !

 **Drabble :** _Rentrée_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance, Humour_

 **Rating :** _K+_

 **Couples :** _Multiparing ! (Gerita, Spamano, PruCan, FrUk, RusAme sous-entendu, Giripan et autres...)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : il s'agit de yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas. (comme d'hab quoi...)_

 **NB: Bah c'est la rentrée quoi... XD**

* * *

La cloche du collège-lycée international _Hetalia_ retentit, annonçant pour élèves et professeurs le moment tant attendu et redouté : la Rentrée des classes.

Les groupes déjà formés se dirigeaient donc lentement mais sûrement vers l'auditorium pour le discours annuel du principal Himaruya.

Depuis sa fondation en 2006 cette école accueillait en effet des élèves du monde entier qui apprenait ainsi à découvrir de nouvelles cultures et à vivre ensemble.

x.x.x.x.x

Quelques minutes plus tôt, maison Vargas :

« - Lève-toi idiota ! Ou le bastardo aux patates va t'attendre !

\- Vee~ Je suis fatigué…

\- Felli... » commença Lovino qui commençait réellement à s'impatienter.

Il s'apprêtait à faire sortir son jumeau du lit de force quand un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage.

« - Bon, ça pas grave. Reste au lit, y'aura plus de pâtes pour moi. »

La réaction de l'italien ne tarda pas :

« - Des pâtes ?! T'as dis des pâtes ?! Vee~ Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

S'habillant en deux temps, trois mouvements, le brun descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où son grand-père Roma l'attendait.

« - Lovino t'a menacé de quoi pour que tu descendes aussi vite ?

\- Il a dit qu'il mangerait toutes les pâtes... se plaignit Felliciano avant de se servir une assiette pleine et de commencer à la dévorer.

\- Mes petits fils vont entrer au lycée… ça me fait tout drôle… commença Roma avec son air tragique. Ça me rappelle quand j'ét-

\- Oui, on connaît cette histoire, on la connaît par cœur ! Le coupa son second petit fils, occupé à vérifier si sa veste tombait bien sous le regard faussement blessé de son tuteur.

\- Lovi… Tu n'es pas gentil de me dire ça…

\- M'en fout putain !

\- Mais dit moi… fit-il, un sourire sadique sur le visage, c'est pour cet espagnol que tu te fais aussi beau ? Celui dont tu as parlé tout l'été avant répétant qu'il ne te plaisait pas bien-sûr. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Alexandro… Antony…

\- Antonio ! » répondit gaiement Felliciano, se faisant maintenant fusiller par son frère, devenu aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il chérissait tant.

Attrapant son frère par le col, il sortit de la maison en criant :

« - Bon c'est l'heure d'y aller bordel ! Et tâche de préparer quelques chose de bon pour ce midi vieux croulant ! »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Roma se tenait, observant ses petits-fils s'éloigner au milieu des insultes de Lovino et des tentatives de fuites de Felliciano.

« - A c'est beau la jeunesse… L'amusement, les fêtes et les amours… Pour un jour ou pour la vie… »

x.x.x.x.x

Quelques heures plus tôt, maison des Beilschmidt :

Ludwig Beilschmidt, presque élève de Seconde se préparait.

Douché, coiffé et habillé, il tenait à ce que chaque détail soit parfait.

Après tout, il allait enfin revoir Felicia- reprendre les cours. C'était important, les cours.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que ses cheveux étaient en ordre avant de descendre rejoindre son grand frère dans la cuisine.

L'albinos était, comme à son habitude, vêtu… à sa manière. Soit, très voyant.

L'allemand soupira, son frère était décidément très peu discret, toujours à crier qu'il était « awesome » et à rire de façon étrange… Et avec ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper les autres -quoique Francis s'était un peu calmé depuis qu'il sortait avec Arthur Kirkland.

« - 'Morgen Gil'.

\- Ah ! Gutten morgen mon Lulu ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oui… »

L'albinos se leva du canapé, son assiette de _Wurst_ à moitié finie.

« - Et bah t'viens pas faire un bisou à ton grand frère ? J'sais bien qu't'as grandi et que t'entres au lycée mais quand même... »

Gêné comme pas deux, le blond fit donc un bisou à son grand-frère en râlant pour la forme et se servi quelques pommes de terres.

« - Alors ? Continua Gilbert, t'as hâte de revoir Felli je suppose~ »

Le résultat attendu -c'est-à-dire un Lulu écarlate- le fit beaucoup rire.

« - Je… Je suis content de reprendre les cours… commença faiblement le plus jeune. J'avoue que…

\- Que Felliciano t'a tellement manqué durant les vacances que tu t'es mis à rêver de lui ?

\- J- Ja… Attend, comment tu le sais ?!

\- Un grand frère peut sentir ce genre de choses mon Lulu… Alors mange maintenant. Ou on va être en retard. »

Sur ce, il reparti devant la télé.

« - Gil'…

\- Ja ?

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à te caser cette année ? Parce qu'enchaîner les conquêtes, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi tu sais... »

Et l'albinos ne répondit rien.

x.x.x.x.x

Plus ou moins une heure plus tôt chez les Jones/Williams :

« - Mattie... Tu squattes la télé ! Je veux regarder _Avengers_ moi !

\- Non, y a _Docteur Who_ alors non. Pas aujourd'hui Alfred. » fit simplement le canadien tout en continuant des manger ses pancakes au sirop d'érable.

Le blond aux yeux bleu bougonna et reprit la lecture du jeu sur son paquet de céréales pendant qu'il dévorait celles-ci.

« - Dis, Mattie…

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas la télévision, même si tu fais la vaisselle à ma place. Tu fais toujours l'idiot en le faisant et tu casses au moins deux verres et une assiette.

\- Je casse pas toujours une assiette et la dernière fois c'était parce que les aliens m'attaquaient et je m'en suis servi comme bouclier mais leur laser est passé à trav-

\- Je connais l'hisoire, Al'… Ils étaient méchants mais vu que tu es un héro, tu as réussi à les battre… D'ailleurs il serait temps que le héro réussisse à dire à un certain russe qu'il l'aime. Parce que c'est pas très héroïque tout ça…

\- Hey ! Tu peux parler toi ! T'es pas fichu de dire à Gilbert que tu l'aimes depuis que tu l'as vu chez Francis ! »

Le canadien rougit à ce retournement de situation choisi d'ignorer son frère et de continuer de se goinfrer des pancakes devant les pubs. Qu'est-ce que cette campagne pour les couches culottes était intéressante en fait…

x.x.x.x.x

Même heure, maison des Bonnefoy :

« - 'M'enfin Arthur ! Ça sert à rien que tu te barres maintenant, vu qu'on prend le même trajet et que tu habites de l'autre côté de la rue ! »

Ledit Arthur, les joues encore rosies après leur douche commune -pour être plus rapides comme avait dis le français, bien qu'elle ai duré aussi longtemps que s'ils s'étaient douchés séparément avec tous les baisers échangés…- et tenta de récupérer ses vêtements alors d'être enlacé par derrière par son petit-ami.

« - Mon lapin… Tu sais bien que tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux, y a pas besoin de se cacher.

\- Yes but… la voix du britannique mourut dans sa gorge alors que le latin l'embrassait tendrement.

\- Reste. Au moins pour le petit déjeuner, ma mère a fait des crêpes~ lui glissa Francis à l'oreille.

\- Dans ce cas... »

Et il s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant.

x.x.x.x.x

La veille, maison des Wang :

Madame Wang tentait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à ses enfants que :

Non, Yao, qui ne peut pas aller acheter toutes tes affaires d'école au China Town d'à côté !

Non, Li, tu ne peux pas aller voir Emil à cette heure ! Lukas risquerait de t'amocher en plus, pour la rentrée...

Non, Kiku, tu ne ferras pas de trafique de photo avec ta sœur ou Elizabetha !

Non, Mei, repose cet appareil photo ! Tu n'agrandira pas ton album photo yaoï avec des photos de ton frère et de son petit copain !

Non, Im Yong Soo, lâche ton frère tout de suite !

Non, Lien, tu ne tueras pas Alfred demain !

Non, Tai, tu ne peux pas emmener Toto en cours avec toi demain !

Avec un soupir, elle se tourna vers Cheng qui lisait tranquillement.

« - S'il-te-plaît Cheng, ne change jamais. »

x.x.x.x.x

Pendant la nuit, dortoirs des Nordiques :

« - Psss… Lukas tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse.

« - Lukas, s'il-te-plaît, j'arrive pas à dormir. Laisse moi dormir avec toi, je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« - Tu sais… Je voulais pas te le dire… Mais Li s'est introduit dans la chambre d'Emil…

\- QUOI ? »

Le petit blond se leva d'un coup, manquant d'assommer le danois au passage, sa peluche troll toujours dans les bras. Une aura meurtrière flottant autour de lui.

« - C'est pas vrai… Il n'a pas osé...

\- Et non ! » s'écria Matthias avant de se glisser sous les draps avec son petit-copain, le recouchant au passage.

Déposant un baiser sur le front du norvégien, il s'endormit tranquillement…

Ignorant tout du hongkongais qui s'était effectivement dans la chambre de l'islandais -au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Et de Tino qui avait manqué l'attaque cardiaque après le cri de Lukas. Mais quand les bras du suédois se refermèrent sur lui, il se dit qu'il avait rêvé et retourna faire des rêves avec des créatures au noms bizarres qui sonnaient vaguement comme des noms de meubles Ikea…

x.x.x.x.x

Le lendemain matin, devant les portes de l'établissement :

« - Vanya ! Ne me quitte pas s'il-te-plaît, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! pleurait une jeune biélorusse.

\- Natalya, je vais au lycée et toi au collège qui est à même pas cent mètres ! Da ?!

\- Mais c'est énorme cent mètres qui nous séparent ! »

Pinçant d'une main lasse l'arête de son nez, le russe s'éloigna de sa sœur, sous le regard apeuré de… Disons toutes les personnes qui voyaient Natalya Braginski pendant que son frère marchait tranquillement vers l'auditorium.

A côté d'elle, sa grande sœur Katyusha essayait de la calmer en vain.

A son plus grand soulagement, la sonnerie se fit entendre et la soviétique du se rendre dans son propre auditorium pour entendre le discours du directeur _collège_.

x.x.x.x.x

Le discours du directeur fut comme à l'accoutumé.

C'est-à-dire que Ludwig tentait de suivre et engueulait ceux qui faisait le bazar, Felliciano se collait à lui en mangeant des pâtes, Kiku prenait des photos de couples, embrassant à l'occasion Héraclès qui dormait à côté de lui.

Alfred se battait avec Ivan en criant qu'il était le héro et que son vis à vis émettait ses « Kolkolkol~ » flippant avec sa bouteille de vodka sous le bras et faisait peur aux baltiques.

Le Bad Touch Trio préparait une connerie -même si Francis était occupé à répéter sa théorie sur les missiles de formes phalliques durant la guerre froide, se faisant engueuler/embrasser par Arthur, Antonio qui, lui, se faisait insulter par Lovino -toujours en plein déni amoureux et Gilbert qui matait allégrement Matthew qui, à part le prussien, était ignoré par tout le monde.

Berwald appelait Tino « sa femme », Matthias embêtait Lukas, Emil et Li tentaient d'échapper aux foudres de grands-frères trop protecteurs.

Sans oublier Mei et Elizabetha qui faisaient effectivement leur trafic de photo, Roderich qui ménaçait de jouer Chopin, Bella qui proposait des gaufres à qui en voulait, Mogens qui se roulait un joint, Henri qui peignait sa mèche et jouait au poker avec Stéphanie, Vasch qui menaçait quiconque approchait Lily et les asiatiques qui faisaient exactement ce que leur mère leur avait interdit.

Il y avait aussi Feliks se mettait du vernis -rose- et proposait à Toris de lui en mettre également, Vlad qui répétait à Millen que ses dents de vampire étaient des vraies, Natalya qui s'incrustait pour épouser son frère et Sadiq qui parlait de comment la Turquie intégrerait l'Europe avec Gupta.

Bref, c'est la rentrée.

* * *

 **Note :** quand j'ai tapé « l'albinos se leva du cana- » la correction automatique m'a proposé « canadien » et j'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup fait rire en imaginant la scène~

C'est un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais bon...

J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette journée, ça va vite reprendre~

(Ouais je vous fais chier à le rappeler...)

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, si ce n'est :

Bonne année scolaire !

(et juste bonne année à ceux qui ne sont plus dans ce système XD)

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	2. Physique (Gerita) : Loi d'Ohm

Oy~ Oy~

Voici le deuxième drabble de cette série,

j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée~

 **Drabble** **:** _Loi d'Ohm (Physique)  
_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _K ('toute façon y a que de la guimauve dans c'te recueil XD)_

 **Couple :** _Gerita_ _(_ _Allemagne~Ludwig_ _x_ _Italie du Nord~Feliciano_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB : L'ordre des matières est choisi au hasard et il n'y a pas forcement de liens entres eux… Mis à part le thème~ XD**

* * *

« -Donc tu vois, la loi d'Ohm est une loi très importante en physique, elle permet... »

Feliciano observait son petit-ami tenter tant bien que mal de lui expliquer le cours qu'il n'avait pas compris. Malheureusement pour l'allemand, l'idiot qui lui servait d'élève n'écoutait, mais vraiment, absolument rien de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui expliquer. Le brun était trop occupé à détailler son visage. Son regard glissait des cheveux gominés de son vis à vis à son menton carré, passant par ses yeux clairs, son nez droit et s'attardant un moment sur ses lèvres tentantes.

« -… tension. Feli ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

L'italien eu un retour sur Terre assez violent. C'est à dire que sa tête, jusqu'alors retenue par son coude, glissa et alla heurter la table. En gros, il se fit mal au nez. Une raison de plus de saigner du nez me direz-vous.

Il papillonna un moment des yeux, tâchant de comprendre la situation et fit un grand sourire à Ludwig qui le fixait l'air légèrement -mais alors légèrement blasé.

« -Feli… Tu ne m'écoutais pas du tout. J'ai raison ? »

Ledit _Feli_ rougit et secoua piteusement la tête.

« -Veeee… C'est parce que j'essaie d'écouter, mais c'est trop compliqué. Et puis... »

Il détourna le regard.

« -Dès que je vois tes lèvres bouger… J'ai envie de t'embrasser... »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut au tour du germanique de ressembler à une écrevisse. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance. Les joues toujours rosées, il reprit son explication à l'aide de son cahier et des schémas, jetant de temps en temps des regards à son copain qui re-tentait de suivre.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha au dessus de la table pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Feliciano. L'échange ne durant que le temps d'un battement de cils mais il permit au plus jeune de se sortir de sa rêverie -dans laquelle il était retombé, tandis que l'allemand faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, les joues à nouveau colorées.

L'italien sourit et s'étira avant de déclarer :

« -Vee~ Finalement j'aime beaucoup la loi d'Ohm ! »

* * *

 **Note :** Je sais qu'on voit la loi d'Ohm en 4ème mais c'est le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé… Et pourtant je saurais pas l'expliquer XD

 **Réponse à la review :**

trafalgarlyra :

C'est totalement ça ! XD

Bref.

C'est le week-end alors profitez en et…

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Satan, si tu lis ça, je te confirme que Matthew qui regarde _Doctor Who_ dans le drabble précédant était pour toi~ XD


	3. Français (FrUk) : Cours de soutien

Bonsoir à nouveau~

Bon… J'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié le drabble d'hier…

Du coup, voilà un pitit FrUk pour ce soir~ (ou ce matin, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez)

Bref, bref…

 **Drabble** **:** _Cours de soutien_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _K (_ _fluff power ! XD_ _)_

 **Couple :** _FrUk_ _(_ _France_ _Francis_ _x_ _United Kingdom_ _Arthur_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Francis sourit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Arthur.

« -Alors comme ça j'ai appris que tu avais besoin de cours de soutien en français mon lapin~ »

Arthur laissa tomber ses affaires sur le lit et soupira avant de se laisser, à son tour, tomber sur le divan.

« -Shut up, _stupid Frog_.

\- Voyons… Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à ton prof de soutien~ »

A ce moment précis, si les yeux d'Arthur avaient été des armes, le français serrait mort. A plusieurs reprises. Et de façon douloureuse. _Très_ douloureuse.

Le grand blond s'assit aux côté de son confrère sur le matelas injustement maltraité par les soins dudit confrère.

« -Au fait... »

La voix de l'hôte se fit plus sérieuse.

« - Ton niveau en français est excellent. Je peux savoir pourquoi _tu_ as demandé que je t'aide ? »

Le britannique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fuit les orbes françaises, marmonnant quelques insultes bien senties.

« -Tu le sais très bien, _you_ _brat_. »

Francis esquissa un sourire. Son cher anglais était décidément grognon mais terriblement timide et adorable.

« -Ce pourrait-il, _mon ami_ , que tu veuilles passer plus de temps avec moi~ ? »

Le petit blond cacha sa tête dans un oreiller et émit un bruit indistinct.

« -Il va falloir parler plus clairement, parce que je comprends rien là et je vois bien tes oreilles qui sont rouges... » fit Francis, amusé par la gêne de son compagnon.

L'Albion releva la tête, les joues et le visage effectivement rouges.

« -C'est uniquement parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec ces deux crétins et que je ne peux même plus te voir pendant les pauses… Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on est même pas ensemble... »

Il fit la moue et le plus vieux craqua. Il passa ses mains des deux côtés du visage d'Arthur pour l'attirer à lui, leur nez se touchant presque.

« -Arthur. »

Le ton était sévère mais pas méchant, juste incitant le plus jeune à regarder son vis à vis dans les yeux. C'est ce qu'il fit.

L'océan rencontra la forêt et ils ne se lâchèrent plus.

« -J'ai conscience que l'on a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous depuis cet été mais je te promets une chose : je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. C'est cliché ? Et alors ? Je m'en moque. On est peut-être au lycée. Peut-être qu'on ira dans des Facs différentes. Peut-être que tu devras retourner en Angleterre. Je ne comptes pas te laisser partir. Pas maintenant alors que je t'ai enfin attrapé. Je t'aime Arthur Kirkland. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Là-dessus, il l'embrassa.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier et deux crétins surexcités pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, mettant fin à leur petite bulle d'amour.

« -Franny ! On t'cherchait partout putain ! »

Les deux crétins surexcités, communément appelés Antonio et Gilbert sentirent tout à coup qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

« -Je vais les tuer. » grogna un certain anglais.

Son petit-ami laissa échapper un rire.

« -Je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de ces cours de soutien~ »

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews** **:**

trafalgarlya :

Que dire ? FrUk ! XD

Uranee :

Chap1 - Coucou~

J'avoue que celui-là était porté sur tout le monde alors j'ai pu m'en donner à cœur joie !

Grave ! C'est épique, vraiment tous en plus XD

Je suis contente, y en a certains qui me semblaient un peu bizarre…

Chap2 – Re-coucou du coup~ XD

Oui ! C'est mon premier vrai truc sur eux !

De rien, j'espère que tu aurais aussi aimé c'ui là ;) *cœurs en pâte à sucre*

Voilà la suite ! *clin d'œil*

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Ma chewie, j'ai finis par oublier finalement… 'M'enfin je m'en suis souvenue cette fois ! ;P


	4. Sport (RusAme) : Dans les vestiaires

Good Evening !

Bon, j'ai pas oublié cette fois et donc voilà~

 **Drabble** **:** _Dans les vestiaires_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _K+_

 **Couple :** _RusAme_ _(_ _Russie~Ivan_ _x Amérique~Alfred)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _хорошее чтение !_

( _Bonne lecture_ , toujours selon Google traduction XD)

* * *

Alfred soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur le banc sous le regard améthyste de son petit-copain.

« -Un problème ? » demanda le grand russe de son accent à couper au couteau.

Le ricain le fixa quelques instants, l'air désespéré.

« -J'ai… hum oublié mes affaires de sport chez moi… La prof' m'a refilé un pantalon et un t-shirt… Le problème, c'est que le t-shirt est trop petit et qu'il moule… Bah, mon ventre quoi... »

Ivan sourit doucement en se souvenant que le blond était mal à l'aise vis à vis de son poids et de son ventre.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils étaient ensembles et il avait vite vu que derrière l'autoproclamé _Héro,_ se cachait une personne plus sensible ayant peur d'être jugée et ayant donc créé ce personnage pour masquer ses tracas. Il sortit donc un sweat de son sac avant de le lui balancer. Alfred l'attrapa et le questionna du regard.

« -T'as qu'à le prendre, j'en ai un autre. Il risque d'être un peu grand mais ça sera toujours mieux, _da_ ?

-Merci Ivan. » répondit simplement l'américain avec un sourire.

Il enfila le sweat et son pantalon pendant que le plus grand se changeait. Quand celui-ci fut prêt, il prit la direction de la sortie avant d'être retenu par le plus jeune.

« -En fait… Je crois que ça va pas le faire... »

Il semblait gêné de son aveu, déjà qu'Ivan acceptait de lui prêter quelque chose.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Ses joues rosirent et il baissa la tête.

« -Bah… Je sais que je suis un héro et tout… Mais j'ai quand même mes faiblesses… »

Le russe était un peu perdu, _quel était le rapport entre ça et le sweat ?_

Le blond releva les yeux et croisa son regard, il avait l'air sacrément embarrassé.

« -Le sweat… Il sent comme toi... »

Ivan sourit, _c'était donc ça._

« -Et ?

-... Et je sais pas si je vais tenir pendant tout le cours avec ton odeur sur moi... »

Le grand blond s'approcha de son petit-ami, un sourire étalé sur le visage.

« -Je crois que j'aime beaucoup l'idée que mon odeur est cet effet sur toi, kolkolkol~ »

Il prit le menton d'Alfred et se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. Avant de perdre pied, il stoppa le baiser, les lèvres toujours retroussées.

« -Avec ça tu devrais tenir.

-Que tu crois ! » râla le ricain.

Ils quittèrent la salle et le petit blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser à son russe préféré :

« -Attend la fin du cours, dans les vestiaires~... »

* * *

 **Réponse à la review** **:**

Uranee :

Oui, moi aussi j'étais en manque~

Et voilà du RusAme pour une nouvelle dose ;)

Arthur est d'une telle mauvaise fois qu'il en est encore plus chou en fait... XD Pour 'Tonio et Gil', j'les aime bien en mode bourrins idiots~ (pas tout le temps bien sûr, 'faut du Spamano et PruCan quand même !)

Bonne chance une nouvelle fois pour internet (encore un peu à tenir, du fluff en attendant ? XD)

Bien sûr que je réponds ! (non, j'avoue, j'oublie souvent... :/ ) mais là j'y pense ! *cœurs aussi*

 _Bref._

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	5. Dans le couloir (LietPol) : Araignée

Hi !

Aujourd'hui un couple dont on entend peu parler :

(du moins pas assez selon moi ;) )

 **Drabble** **:** _Araignée_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _H_ _umour,_ _R_ _omance_

 **Rating :** _K_ _(guimauve, quand tu nous tiens~)_

 **Couple :** _LietPol !_ _(_ _L_ _ituanie~_ _Toris_ _x_ _Pologne~_ _Feliks_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Warto przeczytać !_

* * *

Feliks et Toris discutaient en se rendant dans leur salle de classe -à comprendre que Feliks déblatérait par rapport au vernis d'une telle qui n'était, genre, trop pas accordé à la couleur de ses yeux quand le drame arriva.

Le blond poussa d'ailleurs un cri d'horreur qui résonne encore dans les oreilles de chaque élève, chaque professeur, chaque membre du personnel… que dis-je, dans les murs même du bâtiment.

La situation était pourtant simple, il ne s'était cassé un ongle, n'avait pas vu de poney rose ni toute autre chose de la même teinte, n'avait pas croisé Arthur et ses sourcils -paix à leur âme, son idole préférée ou même Biélorussie de mauvaise humeur -c'est à dire tout le temps vu que son russe de frère lui préférait un capitaliste accroc aux hamburgers-.

Non, c'était bien pire...

Ils avaient aperçu… Une ARAIGNÉE !

Et c'est ainsi que Feliks avait fini dans les bras de son camarade, incapable de détacher son regard de la petite bête velue.

Pendant ce temps là, le pauvre Toris n'en menait pas large. Il tentait désespérément de tenir sur ses jambes avec un polonais hystérique dans les bras.

Pourtant, bien décidé à protéger sa princesse -comprendre ici Feliks, oui, oui- il posa celui-ci (celle-ci?) plus loin et s'arma… Bah du paquet de mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche.

Il s'approcha de la créature à quatre pattes et la fit doucement avancer sur un mouchoir déplié et referma les coins dessus. La bestiole ainsi emprisonnée, il ouvrit simplement une fenêtre et la laissa s'accrocher au mur avant de refermer la fenêtre.

Son acte héroïque accomplit, le lituanien se tourna vers sa princesse -hum, vers Feliks qui lui sauta à nouveau dans les bras -après avoir vérifié que la voie était dégagée.

« -Toris ! Tu m'as genre, trop sauvé ! »

Un sourire illuminait son visage et il fixait son ami qui avait le rouge au joues suite à leur proximité.

« -Ça doit carrément mériter une récompense ça ! » ajouta t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son _ami_.

Le brun resta statique pendant un moment avant que ses neurones ne se reconnectent et de suivre Feliks vers leur destination initiale.

Plus loin, on entendait le précédemment cité « capitaliste accroc aux hamburgers » -et à un certain russe, soit dit en passant qui avait apparemment accouru suite au hurlement.

« -Qu'est qui s'est passé ? »

Et quelqu'un, parmi la foule qu'avait ameuté l'affaire lui répondre simplement :

« Oh, rien de spécial. Feliks a vu une araignée. »

* * *

 **Réponse à la review** **:**

Uranee :

Tu as découvert mon plan diabolique ! Mouhahaha ! Koff ! Koff ! -Merde, j'en perds ma voix-

Merci beaucoup quand même (bah oui, j'ai pas encore réussi à t'étouffer avec toute cette guimauve XD)

De vrai, Al' est hyper intelligent -selon moi- mais il a tendance à faire le pitre~ Un peu comme Gil', mais pour d'autres raisons…

J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang en nosebleed en imaginant Alfred avec, je l'avoue… XD ('fait gaffe, ou tu vas faire un jaloux~ ;) )

De rien ! J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi !

Poutous baveux *cœurs guimauve* (mange, mange, je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai ! XD)

Bonne soirée~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	6. SVT (BulRo) : Globules rouges

Coucou~

Je sais pas pour vous, mais il faut grave chaud par chez moi… Du coup j'ai du mal à me concentrer *nouveau soupire*

Aujourd'hui on a aussi droit à un paring peu représenté :

 **Drabble :** _Globules Rouges_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance,_ _Humour_

 **Rating :** _K+_ _(attention à l'hyperglycémie, surtout dans celui-ci XD_ _)_

 **Couple :** _BulRo_ _!(_ _Bulgarie~_ _Milen_ _x Roumanie~_ _Vlad_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB : Je tiens à dire que mon drabble précédent n'était pas maudit ! -Non, parce que les araignées traînent dans les maisons en ce moment (n'est-ce pas ma chéwie ? XD)- C'est la période de reproduction en ce moment~**

* * *

Vlad soupira bruyamment, s'attirant ainsi les regards étonnés et/ou amusés de quelques uns de ses camarades.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Il s'ennuyait ferme et il avait _faim_.

En fait, il s'ennuyait parce qu'il avait faim et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se concentrer.

Il s'agissait de leur dernier cours avant le déjeuner et l'heure ne finissait de s'étirer. Son ventre laissa échapper un nouveau grondement tandis que leur prof de SVT continuait son histoire de globules rouges.

Ça aurait pu l'intéresser en plus, cette histoire de globules rouges et de sang. Mais actuellement, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante -bien que nous ne doutions pas qu'il se soit passé des trucs intéressants, durant ce début de quatrième décennie.- Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même et son estomac criait famine.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« -Milen… J'ai faim. T'as pas quelque à manger ?... »

A sa droite, le bulgare venait tout juste de ranger un petit sachet dans son sac, geste qui attira naturellement l'attention du châtain.

« - Euh… Pour tout te dire, commença t-il avec quelque chose dans la bouche, c'était mon dernier bonbon.

\- Hein ?! S'offusqua le roumain. Tu veux dire le dernier de notre tournée d'Halloween et t'as pas pensé à partager ?!

\- C'était un dentier, tu les as presque tous mangé, je voulais y goûter moi aussi... »

Vlad fit la moue, arrachant un sourire à son vis à vis.

« - Mais comment je fais, moi ? J'ai faim…

\- 'Peux pas t'aider. » répondit le brun en se détournant pour suivre le cours.

Après avoir marmonné quelques insultes roumaines à l'attention de son voisin, l'autoproclamé _vampire_ croisa les bras sur la paillasse et y laissa tomber sa tête avec l'intention de bouder -et accessoirement de dormir jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Finalement, elle n'y resta que peu de temps, sa tête, car il venait tout juste d'avoir une idée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait le brun par la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Oubliant totalement sa faim et le cours, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, jouant avec la sienne au passage et savourant déjà son goût sucré. Il avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait intensément pour ne pas perdre son objectif. Milen embrassait trop bien pour sa mission, selon lui. Il allait se laisser aller dans les bras chéris quand sa faim se rappela à son bon souvenir sous la forme d'un gargouillis. Crispant les mains autour des épaules du bulgare -oui, elles avaient migré toutes seules, celles-là-, il atteint enfin sa cible et frissonna à la caresse des glucides. Harponnant correctement sa prise, il se sépara de son camarade, la friandise coincée entre les dents.

« -Merci. Sourit-il au brun qui tentait de se remettre de l'échange trop intense pour son pauvre cerveau.

\- V- Vlad… Faire ça en plein cours… couina son compagon.

\- Bah quoi ? J'avais faim, moi ! » répondit le châtain.

Il passa d'ailleurs une langue mutine sur ses lèvres, les faisan briller de sucre et de salive. Ce fut au tour de Milen de plonger la tête dans ses bras avec un nouveau couinement.

Très fier de lui et le goût du dentier -et du brun- toujours dans la bouche, le roumain put enfin se re-concentrer sur le cours et cette histoire de globules rouges.

* * *

 **Réponse à la review** **:**

Uranee :

Oui ! *cœurs* J'aime le LietPol~

En vrai, je me suis éclatée en écrivant ce drabble -je crois que ça ce voit en fait, même ^^

On écrase pas les araignées voyons ! *dixit fille qui a trop regardé Spider-Man étant petite*

Un peu de conte de fée dans ce monde de brute~

Bah que veux-tu, j'aime bien les caméos

Ouuuiiiii… -Je sais pas pourquoi mais oui XD C'est bien ça ! Encore un drabble alors~ Et un nouveau couple ^^

Merci *re-coeurs* (j'avance sur les deux apparemment XD)

Voilà.

Bonne nuit~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	7. Économie (AusSwiss) : Banques suisses

Bonsoir, presque bonjour du coup~

Ça fait quelques jours depuis le dernier drabble alors en voilà un tout frais, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

-Et qu'il vous aide à oublier le prof d'histoire romaine, hein...

 **Drabble** **:** _Banques suisses_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance,_ _Humour_

 **Rating :** _K+_ _(_ _on touche_ _seulement_ _avec les yeux comme on dit… ou presque ! ;)_ _)_

 **Couple :** _AusSwiss_ _(_ _Autriche~_ _Roderich_ _x_ _Suisse~_ _Vash_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB : Je ne shippe pas vraiment ce couple mais je l'aime bien quand même~ Et puis… Cette idée m'est venue comme ça dans la journée alors...**

* * *

Roderich attendait patiemment que l'heure d'économie s'écoule. Non, en fait, il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup ces cours. Ou… La vue du moins.

Effet, le prof étant incapable d'expliquer une notion correctement , Vash avait pris les choses en main et s'échinait à détailler le mode de fonctionnement des banques suisses aux élèves de Première complètement paumés.

L'autrichien observait, que dis-je ? _Matait_ donc allègrement le postérieur qui gesticulait devant lui. Quelle brillante idée il avait eue de se mettre au premier rang…

« - Ils étudient la courbe de la bourse pour ensuite... » déblatérait le blond.

Ses derniers mots eurent raison de la concentration du brun. Hum… Les courbes… Oui, celle du derrière de Vash étaient vraiment magnifiques… Quant à la _bourse_ , il aimait définitivement ce mot dans la bouche de son petit-ami.

Les yeux améthyste suivaient le jeans, presque aimantés. Roderich n'en avait en fait pas l'air, mais il fantasmait sur ce petit blond qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance -il ne fantasmait pas sur lui depuis l'enfance, hein, juste l'adolescence…- Mais genre, carrément. On entrapercevait presque la bave à son menton~

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours le frustra presque. _Presque_ , parce que s'il devait s'arracher à sa contemplation, il avait maintenant Vash pour lui seul.

Le seul inconvénient avec le suisse -mis à part qu'il refuse catégoriquement les contacts physiques sur sa personne et sur sa sœur et qu'il soit neutre en tous points- était… qu'il marchait vite. Et pour notre pianiste qui progressait à pas de tordue, c'était un véritable défit de le suivre à travers les dédales du lycée.

Il finit par le retrouver, juste devant la salle de musique. Il sourit. C'était leur lieux de réunion en cas de problème affectif ou scolaire.

Le brun sortit le clé de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte -oui, les professeurs avaient fini par lui en faire un double, c'était plus pratique tout de même, pour qu'il évite de perdre 150ans à aller la chercher- et laissa entrer son petit-copain.

« - Un problème, liebe ? Questionna t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Les prix ont augmenté à la supérette du coin ?

\- Non.

\- Un garçon a approché Lily ?

\- Non -comme s'il y en avait un d'assez courageux-.

\- Gilbert est devenu intelligent ?

\- Non et pour le coup, ça serait peut-être mieux.

\- Ivan et Alfred ont fini avec leur tension sexuelle et se sont enfin rabibochés ?

\- Non. Rodi' fait un effort non d'un chien ! »

L'autrichien haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à ce que le blond élève le ton, surtout envers lui.

« - Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Vash le fusilla du regard.

« - Il se passe, très cher camarade que tout à l'heure, j'expliquais quelque chose de très important... »

Ah oui, les banques suisses… soupira mentalement le pianiste.

« - Et que je n'ai pas me concentrer à cause d'un certain garçon qui me dévorait des yeux!

\- Qui ?! S'insurgea Roderich.

\- Toi, bougre d'âne ! »

Le brun baissa la tête, c'était pas faux…

Le capitaine de l'équipe de tir soupira et s'assit aux côtés de son amant sur le canapé aménagé pour les spectateurs.

« - Mais alors… commença le brun. Ça t'a perturbé ?…

\- Bah oui, idiot, tu crois que je suis insensible au regard brûlant de mon petit-ami sur moi ?! »

Captant la dangerosité de sa situation, le pianiste opta pour la seule solution quand Vash s'énervait : il l'embrassa.

Et si le suisse fut surpris de cette action, il ne s'en dégagea pas pour autant. Roderich profita de l'échange pour laisser ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses du blond.

Car s'il avait retenu une chose du cours d'économie, c'était qu'elles avaient de très, très belles courbes, les banques suisses…

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus, il a été fini un peu vite~

 **Réponse à la review :**

Uranee :

(Re-coucou du coup~)

Mouahaha ! Encore un peu et j'y serai arrivée !

Je sais pas… Tu aimes le AusSwiss ? ;P Ouais, j'aime beaucoup ce perso' en vrai~

Ça peut prévoir ton avenir, à un seul détail près… Tu as le courage d'attendre jusqu'à Halloween ? XD (araignées ou bonbons, les deux marchent pour cette fête!)

Encore un peu plus de niaiserie alors~

Tout pleins de bisous petite chewie *cœurs*

Je m'arrête là parce qu'il se fait tard et… parce que j'ai la flemme d'en dire plus ! XD

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : ça y est ! J'ai enfin fini la saison 6 de GoT ! *trop fière et veut déjà la suite*


	8. Bus : La meilleure invention du monde

Bonsoir,

Un pitit drabble écrit parce que hier était journée du transport public~

(et oui, j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de regarder toutes les journées mondiales XD)

 **Drabble** **:** _La meilleure invention du monde_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _K (_ _vraiment, mais genre, vraiment guimauve aujourd'hui)_

 **Couple :** _PruCan_ _(_ _Prusse~_ _Gilbert_ _x_ _Canada~_ _Matthew_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se tenait devant le chauffeur, à demander si c'était le bon bus pour aller au lycée Hetalia. Il lui avait tout de suite plus, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa mèche qui rebiquait. En fait, dès qu'il avait croisé, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde, ces deux orbes perdues, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

Le temps avait passé, il avait effectivement gardé en mémoire cette scène sans se résoudre à l'approcher, au lycée ou dans le bus.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant, c'était lui, l'awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, dragueur invétéré et clown désigné des Premières. Le seul albinos de l'établissement, de la région même, le prussien sans peur.

Oui, Gilbert, le génial Gilbert était tombé sous le charme d'un Seconde aussi timide et discret qu'adorable.

De Matthew Williams.

x.x.x.x.x

L'hiver arrivait et le prussien n'avait toujours pas approché le blond. Il se disait que les vacances passeraient à nouveau sans qu'il ne lui ai parlé. C'est ce qu'il se disait… Jusqu'à ce jour.

Un mardi soir, alors qu'il pleuvait, que Francis était resté travailler avec Arthur pour le Bureau des Éleves et qu'Antonio l'avait lâchement abandonné pour raccompagner Lovino chez lui -pour une fois qu'il acceptait aussi-, l'albinos arriva à l'arrêt.

Étrangement, il n'y avait personne. Enfin… _presque_ personne. Matthew attendait, trempé par la pluie. Alors, doucement, il s'était approché.

Et, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il avait tendu le parapluie au canadien. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête et les améthystes avaient croisé le rubis.

Gilbert avait dès lors perdu toute notion du temps.

Il avait oublié pourquoi il était là.

Il avait oublié les gouttes qui martelait maintenant ses muscles.

Il avait oublié les voitures autour de lui, les voitures et leur phares aveuglants.

Il avait oublié sa blague à propos du fait que Francis et Antonio était désespérément amoureux de deux total tsundere.

Il avait oublié cette heure de retenue qui l'attendait le lendemain pour avoir perturbé à nouveau un cours.

Il avait oublié cette chanson qu'on chantait dans les vestiaires, celle qu'on chantait sur ces exploits d'amant d'un jour.

Tout. Il avait tout oublié dans ces deux minerais du grand nord.

x.x.x.x.x

L'hiver était là désormais.

Et Gilbert et Matthew faisaient le trajet de bus ensemble, tous les jours.

Ils étaient devenus amis. Enfin, amis… de bus.

Car s'ils s'entendaient terriblement bien dans ce transport en commun, dès qu'ils arrivaient au lycée, ils se séparaient.

Matthew retrouvait son frère et Ivan.

Gilbert retrouvait Francis et Antonio, en plus de ceux qui traînaient avec lui juste pour son nom.

Rapidement cependant, ce chemin de quelques dizaines de minutes à côté du canadien devint le moment préféré de la journée du germanique.

L'américain était doux et gentil, différent de tous ceux qu'il pouvait connaître. Cultivé et élève sérieux, il représentait la parfaite antithèse de l'albinos. Mais dans un sens… Il aimait beaucoup cette idée, que les opposés s'attirent…

L'année suivait son cours, sans qu'aucun événement ne perturbe leur routine. Gilbert montait à 7h38, Matthew le rejoignait trois arrêts plus tard. Chaque jour, ils se quittaient sur un petit sourire de la part du blond et un « à demain, Birdie ! » pour le prussien.

Alors que le printemps était bien entamé et que les arbres bourgeonnaient, cette routine fut brisée.

Mais pas part Gilbert, comme on s'y serait attendu. Ce fut Matthew qui, au lieu de descendre à son arrêt, attendit trois de plus.

Quand ils furent sur le trottoir, l'albinos se tourna vers l'américain pour comprendre mais n'eut comme réponse qu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes.

Dès ce jour, il en conclut que les transports en commun étaient -surtout quand il n'y avait personne et qu'il pouvait embrasser Matthew autant qu'il voulait- la meilleure invention du monde.

* * *

Voilà, je poste en express parce que je vais bientôt m'endormir sur place en fait XD

Je suis désolée, je ne réponds aux reviews que demain mais merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir mes pitits nounours~ *cœurs*

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	9. Tram (SuFin) : Fils

Hi~ Hi~

Voici un nouveau drabble que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire, en honneur à un couple que j'ai vu hier dans le tram et que je n'ai pas pu oublier.

 **Drabble** **:** _Fils_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance/_ _Slice of life_

 **Rating :** _K (_ _à peine une romance, juste un moment dans une vie_ _)_

 **Couple :** _SuFin_ _(_ _Suède~_ _Berwald_ _x_ _Finlande~_ _Tino_ _)_ _& deux personnes dont je ne connaîtrai jamais les noms~ _

**Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

C'était étrange.

C'était… comme surprendre quelqu'un dans son intimité.

Pourtant, ces gens ne semblaient pas gênés. Au contraire, ils respiraient le bonheur et la joie de vivre.

Ils souriaient. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Ils étaient monté à un arrêt assez fréquenté, mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, comme si tous avaient sciemment choisi de ne pas monter, de leur laisser la place.

Peut-être étaient-ils étrangers ? Le père chantait, sa fille sur les genoux, il chantait une chanson entraînante, il la faisait bouger, ce petit bout.

Le plus marquant, dans ce tramway citadin, c'est qu'il chantait en anglais, _a lullaby_ dont certains saisissaient des bribes, mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait tout. Cela aurait pu sembler idiot, d'animer un endroit pareil. Quelques uns devaient râler, comme toujours. D'autres, se contenter de ne pas écouter. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas sourire en les voyant, quand on voyait les yeux pétillants du père, le regard bienveillant de la mère et la frimousse tout amusée de l'enfant.

Assis à peine un mètre d'eux, sur des sièges aux couleurs affreuses, se tenaient deux garçons. Deux blonds. L'un d'eux avait des yeux violets et un sourire candide devant la scène, l'autre aurait pu faire peur, sans le regard attendri qu'il tentait en vain de cacher. Leurs mains étaient liées, accrochées depuis toujours. Dès lors que les deux adultes étaient montés, le plus jeune les avaient observé, bienveillant. Ce ne fut que quand il tourna la tête vers son compagnon que le plus grand aperçu ce qui avait attiré son attention. Et donc, ils restaient là, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à les contempler.

Quand vint leur arrêt pourtant, ils durent descendre, laissant là ce couple amoureux et l'enfant à qui son père faisait faire « bye, bye ».

Lorsque le tram fut reparti, Tino leva la tête vers Berwald :

« - C'était beau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant nous deux... »

Réalisant ses paroles, il rougit et s'empressa de rejoindre le lycée un peu plus loin.

Marchant derrière lui, mais sa main toujours dans la sienne, le suédois ne pipa mot.

x.x.x.x.x

Quelques années plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient tous deux devant le collège/lycée Hetalia.

« - Tu es prêt ? Demanda Tino.

\- Bien-sûr ! »

Et, lâchant sa main, le petit blond lui claqua une bise sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

« - Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le finlandais se tourna vers son mari.

« - Il est beau, Peter. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Finalement, le suédois hocha la tête.

« - Si, 'l'est beau not' fils. »

* * *

Voiliiii.

Réponses aux reviews (en retard *soupire*) :

Uranee :

Bonsoir pitite chewie~

Bah ouais, je te devais au moins ça contre ce méchant prof d'histoire ;)

Merki (oui, chaud était plus approprié) XD

Du coup, je tâche de dormir ce soir~ ^^

Oui, du PruCan ! -putain, il mettait du temps à venir, c'ui là !

J'ai réussi mon coup ! Mouhahaha ! XD

Grave, Gil à l'air d'un nounours à la guimauve comme ça, mais je l'aime bien aussi comme ça~

Merci encore, je crois que c'est aussi mon préféré pour l'instant (fuufuu~) -Moi aussi je t'adore ! *cœurs*

MUx13UKyo (t'as changé de pseudo?) :

Bonsoir, bonsoir~ ;)

Déjà merci, sinon, t'inquiète, je sais bien que c'est pas original, c'était pas le but ! XD (ç'aurait été sacrément raté, tiens~) -ouais, je pense que ça serait même difficile de trouver un fandom SANS mais ça doit exister…

Oui ! Orgiiie ! -non je déc', hein, pas d'orgie… ils sont trop jeunes ! XD- plus sérieusement, ouais, tout le monde ou presque, j'avoue, c'est vrai que dans la réalité ça paraît irréel mais je le fait souvent en vrai, alors je ne m'en même plus compte~ XD Et j'ai compris l'idée, no prob' ;)

Je ne suis pas non plus une des plus grande fan d'Autriche, même si je pense que c'est un personnage très intéressant à travailler, je le fais pas en fait, c'est tout~

Ouais, c'était pas mon meilleur, je pense que ça se sent que c'est pas un de mes couples phares ;)

(Je ferrai de mon mieux, je suis pas sûre que ça puisse se faire malheureusement…)

Suisse, bah c'est Suisse. -Je me dis qu'avec lui avec sa barrière de neutralité, tout est possible ! XD

Oui ! Je m'en rend tellement compte, Rodi' est OOC à fond (pas qu'un peu en vrai) mais comme je disais, je ne le bosse pas assez c'te gugus, 'faut que je le travaille~

Mais oui, on dit que c'est que ça, il a grandit après ;)

Merki, j'aime beaucoup Vash par contre, il me fait toujours rire et dès que je suis neutre, je sors la célèbre réplique « -je suis comme Suisse ! » -Bref.

Le lapsus de malade ! XD j'ai écrit « tordue » ?! Merde, je l'avais pas vue, celle-là !

Non, c'est bien, c'est le principe des reviews d'avoir le retour~ Merci alors, je me relirai attentivement… la prochaine fois.

Oki, see ya alors~

J'espère que ce drabble un peu particulier vous aura plus,

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	10. Casiers (Spamano) : Juan

_Buona Notte !_

 _Bon, je commence avec une info' inutile sur ma vie : aujourd'hui j'ai mangé des nems pour la première fois et c'était pas si dégueu ! XD_

 _(Et un de mes potes a bouffé du kangourou ! Australie, on pense à toi)_

 _Bref._

 **Drabble** **:** _Juan_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance/_ _Humour_

 **Rating :** _K_

 **Couple :** _Spamano_ _(_ _Espagne~_ _Antonio_ _x_ _/Romano~_ _Lovino)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un drabble yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 _Buona Lettura !_

* * *

« - Mais je jure, Lovi', Juan est juste adorable et très intelligent pour son âge en plus... »

Lovino soupira, cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que, arrivé devant son casier alors qu'il cherchait son livre d'histoire -'faut dire que son casier était dans un sacré bordel- qu'Antonio avait débarqué. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'espagnol le drague, lui fasse des compliments -non, il n'aimait pas ça bien-sûr, ni le sourire de bien-heureux dudit espagnol- mais au lieu de ça, l'hispanique n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Juan, avec qui il avait passé tout le week-end !

Non mais, oh ! Après avoir flirté avec lui pendant des années, il se mettait à lui parler d'un autre ?!

Marmonnant quelques insultes italiennes bien senties, il abandonna sa recherche du livre d'histoire -son voisin avait intérêt à l'avoir, parce qu'il était de mauvais poil maintenant- et claqua violemment la porte du compartiment, espérant que ça sorte Antonio de sa rêverie et de son discours enflammé.

Cela n'eut absolument aucun effet sur le brun, qui continuait de lui dire à quel point _Juan_ était incroyable, énergique, gentil, à quel point il lui prenait la main… Non mais sérieusement ?! Il lui prend la main ?! L'italien étouffa un grognement. Il n'était pas jaloux. Ça non ! De qui en plus, hein ? De Juan ? Qui avait pu passer le week-end entier avec Antonio ? Qui avait pu profiter de son sourire aussi brillant que le soleil de toscane ? De ses éclats de rire aussi clair que l'eau des Maldives ? Ou de ses yeux aussi captivant qu'un…

« - Et on a mangé des tomates de mon jardin, il les adore ! »

Lovino releva la tête, ils avaient mangé _quoi_ sans lui ?! Vu l'expression qu'il faisait, l'hispanique avait compris qu'il avait fait un connerie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le point du petit brun s'écrasait sur sa mâchoire.

« - Bastardo, comment as-tu osé ?! Explosa l'italien. Et dire que tu râles dès que je veux en manger !

\- Lovi… Je… »

Le plus jeune n'écoutait déjà plus, il se concentrait sur la lèvre inférieure fendue de l'espagnol. C'était du gâchis quand même… Il si beau visage… Bien-sûr, c'est uniquement pour rattraper sa bourde qu'il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le plus vieux. Il n'en profita pas ! Absolument pas ! De la douceur de ses lèvres… ou de la main d'Antonio sur sa joue… Sa langue glissa sur la petite blessure, faisant gémir le brun, peut-être plus de plaisir que de douleur en fait…

Mettant fin au baiser, l'italien mordit la lèvre endolorie et rougie.

« - Ne t'avises plus jamais… Jamais, de me reparler d'un autre homme ou de manger TES tomates avec lui ! Prévint-il.

\- Lovi'… Juan est mon cousin de 7 ans ! »

Le petit brun sentit ses joues chauffer. Mais calcul… -il n'aimait pas les maths de toute façon-

« - Lovi'… reprit Antonio avec espoir, serait-il possible que tu ai été jaloux de Juan ? »

L'italien ne répondit rien et s'éloigna vers les escaliers, il avait cours après tout, hein… Il ne fuyait pas.

Bon, même s'il ignora toutes les remarques d'Antonio quand celui-ci le raccompagna chez lui. Non, c'était juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, il n'était pas jaloux de Juan...

* * *

C'était bien les casiers maintenant que j'y pense… Une très bonne invention~

Mais ça, c'était la vieille époque ! XD

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Uranee :

Re-bonjour ma chewie~

J'ai encore réussi mon coup à ce que je vois :D biiiieeen. Et je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ;)

Ouais, en même temps j'y passe un bout de temps tous les jours alors c'est cool~

En vrai, j'ai d'abord pensé à du FrUk vu qu'ils semblaient être un couple franco-anglais mais je trouvais que ça allait mieux avec du SuFin *cœurs*

Du coup, j'espère que ça t'aura réconcilié avec l'Italie malgré ton prof~

J'ai lu pancakes ? T'as fait tes devoirs j'espère ! XD

Merki~ (j'ai pas trop dormi mais je me suis un peu reposée ;) )

Mux13UKyo :

Coucou toi~ (oui, c'était bien ça le changement qui m'avait perturbée ;) )

Oui ! Ils sont trop chous (et presque canon putain de bordel de merde!) et avec Peter encore plus~ -C'est bien de raconter sa vie de fangirl, je le fais souvent~ XD

Ça me pourrait aussi un peu flou mais avec deux lectures, ça passe mieux effectivement~

J'avoue, c'est cliché mais Hetalia est bourré de clichés alors… XD  
J'ai du mal à les imaginer autrement en fait~ Pour moi, ils sont ensemble depuis le début et le resteront jusqu'à la fin *cœurs*

En écrivant, et surtout vu que c'est un UA!Human, je voyais plus Peter comme fils adoptif mais si tu préfères l'autre hypothèse, tu peux aussi… ;)

Merci pour ta review même si je n'ai pas la fin du coup… J'ai bien reçu le mail mais du coup, ta review a été coupée et n'apparaît pas dans celles lisibles donc...

Voilà.

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
